Pas si détesté
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: Suite de « amie, ennemie » ! Quelques années plus tard Serenety et Kisara se retrouvent à l’université, la vie d’étudiante vie son cours jusqu'à cet événement perturbateur ou débute l’histoire. [SXS]
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur**

Pour ceux qui me connaisse et que cela intéresse je raconte pourquoi j'avais disparu… Sinon l'histoire est au chapitre suivant.

Cela faisait deux ans que j'avais disparu de il y a deux raisons essentielle la première est que j'ai du me consacrer à mes études et réussir mon DUT, que j'ai obtenu !

La seconde, plus surprenant : l'amour.

On en rêve toute une vie, on le rencontre et l'inspiration c'est coupé pendant une année, je fus incapable d'écrire, de sortir quoi que ce soit !

Mais aujourd'hui je reviens, avec cette fics qui me traîne dans la tête depuis un moment, une fics spécial sur le ships Seto x Serenety, le meilleur de tous :p

Et maintenant je vous la laisse la découvrir,

LunaDream devenu LunaPuce.

Merci

PS : Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je fais toujours autant de faute d'orthographe, que cela ne gâche pas votre plaisir.


	2. 1 Lui

**1. Lui !**

C'était une journée ensoleillée au campus de Domino, il été 11h, les élèves, enfin les étudiants sortaient de leurs cours pour en rejoindre un autre, ou avaient finis, ou encore n'avait simplement pas cours ce matin là…

Une jeune fille faisait parti de ce lot : Serenety Wheelher, rousse aux cheveux longs, sveltes, un peu timide, âgée de 17 ans, avancée les bras chargés de victuailles, entraînait par la musique qui raisonnait dans ses oreilles grâce à son baladeur. La journée s'annoncée bonne, il faisait beau, Serenety n'avait pas cours car le seul professeur qu'elle avait ce jour là été malade et elle allait en profiter pour voir son grand frère : Joey.

Serenety continuait sa route vers le petit studio qu'elle habitait avec deux collocataires, Kisara sa meilleure amie depuis toujours (c'est à dire le collège) et Sara, une étudiante en 2e année qui avait rejoint Serenety et Kisara pour cause financière !

Dans ses pensées et regardant le ciel bleu, subitement Serenety fut sortie de sa bulle, son baladeur se décrocha et les écouteurs le suivirent, ses courses se retrouvèrent à terre et elle se précipita pour tous ramassée

-Les courses ! Fit Serenety en se mettant par terre pour tous récupérés

-Je suis désolée, fit la voie de celui contre lequel Serenety c'était cogné, je pensais, je vous avais pas vu

-Ce n'est rien, souffla Serenety une fois lui et l'inconnu relevé

La jeune fille se releva son visage avant de prendre congé, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses muscles se crispèrent !

-Seto Kaîba ! Ici !

-Serenety...

Le choc de la journée.

Le studio ou vivait Serenety, été en fait un F4 (on est loin du studio), trois chambres : une pour chaque filles, une cuisine, un salon et une salle de bain. Kisara et Serenety avait décidé de vivre en collocation pour ne pas se retrouver dans la solitude estudiantine et la déprime, hélas pour elle le seul appart encore disponible était celui-là, elles décidèrent donc d'y accueillir une troisième colocataire : Sara.

Quand Sara avait répondu à l'annonce elle s'attendait à un havre de paix et de silence (surtout de silence), loin des bruyantes citées universitaires, mais au combien peu chères ! La collocation semblait la solution idéales pour sauvées ses études, de plus les deux colocataires avait l'air si sympa…

Mais depuis que Serenety été rentré de courses et qu'elle tournait comme un fauve en cage depuis une demi-heure, Sara se demandé si elle n'avait pas fait finalement une erreur !

-Mais pourquoi Kisara est partit en voyage d'étude, mais pourquoi les meilleurs amies ne prennent pas la même fac, grogner Serenety

-Elle n'a pas eu des aussi bonnes notes que moi ! S'ennerva Serenety, a cause de ce (censure) de Kaïba ! Quel (non je ne dirais pas le mot)

-Kaïba comme le mec super riche qui vend des jeux vdèos ?!

-lui oui !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le coin

-C'est vrai ça que faisait-il dans le coin !

-J'en sais rien ! Mais tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit !

-Non, mais il a du te dire un truc vraiment méchant

-NON ! Il m'a dit désolée d'avoir renversée tes courses !

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout, fit Serenety en s'affalant sur un pouf

-Je t'ai jamais vu perdre ton sang froid comme ça, il c'est passé quoi avec ce mec par le passé ? Je sens que c'est une grosse histoire sentimentale

Serenety devint blanche devant la perspicacité de Sara

-Je l'aimais

-Et Kisara aussi ?

-oui

-Mais ils ne vous aimaient pas hein ?

-Voilà

-ah la jeunesse… Et tu l'aimes encore ?

-Ah ça non !

Sara lâcha un rire

-Quoi ?

-Tu verras ! L'avenir peut te surprendre


	3. 2 Cette fille

Après quelques mois de suspens, la suite ! Merci à toutes de lire ma fics et pour vos reviews !

La suite bientôt je l'espère !

**2. Cette fille**

Seto regardait le paysage de Domino ville à travers une baie vitrée de son bureau.

La Kaïba Corp été la plus grosse industrie du jeu vidéo après avoir été celle des armes…

Seto ne s'attendait pas à la revoir et se maudissait de trop penser à cette rencontre

« Le temps à passer ! »

Seto se rappelait des mots de Serenety ce jour là

« Tu as peur, tu te terres dans ton trou ! »

-Pourquoi…

Seto revoyait sa mère morte depuis longtemps quand il repensait à Serenety

-Idiotie je dois me tromper !

-Mokuba ! Appela Seto à travers son interphone

Mokuba arriva dans son bureau 5 minutes après, Mokuba avait eu une subite pousser de croissance, il avait intégré le lycée et été devenu un adolescent. Il été aussi doué que son frère, mais il été aussi plus sociable.

-Oui Seto ?

-Tu te souviens de maman ?

Mokuba fut très surpris de cette question, Seto n'avait jamais reparlé de sa mère depuis qu'il avait été adopté par Godzaburo Kaïba

-Oui… Biensure, Comment je pourrais l'oublier

-Hum

Seto sortit une photo de Serenety quand elle été au lycée

-Elle te fait penser à maman ?

-Heu… Oui, mais c'est qui ?

-Oublie !

Seto se retourna et rangea la photo



Mokuba resta interloqué pendant plusieurs minutes, dix milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, malgré qu'il savait que Seto aller hurler/s'énerver/le haïr/le pester (rayer la mention inutile), Mokuba se lança :

-Heu Seto… Cette fille… te pl…

-Oublie Mokuba j'ai dit !

Il y a encore quelques années Mokuba serait retourné à ses occupations, mais l'adolescence faisait que…

-Aller avoue Seto, elle ne te laisse pas indifférente, Monsieur sans cœur !

Seto grogna, prêt à pester contre son frère de toutes ses forces pour que celui le laisse tranquille

Mokuba le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, puis son visage s'attrista

-Tu sais… Seto, depuis la mort de maman tu ne souris plus, tu n'es plus heureux et je sais qu'a ta dernière année de lycée il c'est passé quelque chose, mais…

-C'était elle Mokuba ! Maintenant tu as ta réponse, laisse-moi !

-Comment ça ? Insista Mokuba avec un grand sourire

Seto s'affala sur son siège, en voyant qu'il en avait trop dit et que son petit frère ne lâchera pas l'affaire !

-Quand on été au lycée ensemble, elle est venu me faire sa déclaration

Mokuba ouvrit grand la bouche, une fille c'était intéressé à son frère, mais pourquoi ? Il est si… Insensible !

-… Biensure, j'ai été le plus ignoble possible, je ne veux pas m'attacher… Mais…

Seto s'arrêta, la suite aller être dur a raconté pour lui, après ses deux années…

-Mais… Insista Mokuba

-Mais, elle a été plus forte que moi, sur ce coup là, elle été vraiment en colère…

-Ah Seto, soupira Mokuba

Mokuba resta pensif, puis satisfait d'avoir eu depuis des années une vraie conversation entre frère, il ajouta

-Seto… fit Mokuba pensif, retrouve-là, dis lui que tu regrettes et soit de nouveau heureux !

Mokuba sortit.

Seto resta dubitatif devant ce que Mokuba venait de lui dire.

Il ne travailla pas de la journée, il restait assis sur sa chaise, regardant la ville vivre du haut de son immeuble.



En fin d'après-midi, il sortit se dirigeant vers un parc qui était en bas de l'immeuble de la Kaïba Corp.

Il s'assit sur un bac repensant à son enfance, au temps ou ses parents étaient encore en vie !

Il resta jusqu'au soir en cet endroit

-Pourquoi… Ne pas tenter...


End file.
